


Какое-нибудь признание

by Krezh12



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Prime, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, missing moment, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Стив, наконец, понимает, что что-то не так, и что Тони удалось спастись из плена орков не таким уж и невредимым, как хотелось бы.





	Какое-нибудь признание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Kind of Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705545) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



> [missbecky] : я знаю, что люблю накручивать, но сценаристы серьезно забыли о том, что Тони вообще-то пытал Фафнир?
> 
> [Krezh12] : пост!Экстремис, таймлайн - Avengers Prime (всем советую прочесть, кто еще не)

Непринужденное настроение, вызванное противостоянием Тора с Хэлой, длилось недолго. Внезапно Тор пробормотал что-то себе под нос и поднялся. Он пошёл прочь, сжав кулаки и опустив голову. В считанное мгновенье он оказался вне досягаемости огненных всполохов и исчез в ночи.

Стив глянул вниз. Он уже чувствовал, как опять начало нарастать напряжение, хотя у костра остались только он и Тони.

Который и был, похоже, главным его источником, хмуро подумал Стив.

Тони держал шлем Железного Человека, но не думал снова начинать работу над ним. Он просто сидел с неподвижными руками, устремив взгляд в никуда. После нескольких секунд безмолвного созерцания он вздохнул и отложил шлем.

 — Не нужно, — предупредил его Стив, даже не поднимая взгляд.

— Не нужно чего? — спросил Тони.

— Дай ему побыть одному, — ответил он. — Ему нужно время подумать, — если бы на месте Тора был Стив, он бы тоже хотел уединения, узнай вдруг, что ненароком обрек все девять миров на погибель.

— Я не собирался разговаривать с Тором, — возразил Тони. Он начал вставать, и ему это почти удалось, как вдруг он резко втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Его лицо исказила гримаса боли — едва уловимая, — и тут же исчезла, но Стив всё равно её разглядел.

 — Что не так? — спросил он. — Ты ранен? — с неожиданным уколом сожаления и вины он понял, что ни разу этого не спросил. Если начистоту, для этого особо и не было времени: пока они были заняты тем, чтобы спастись от орков и пересечь лес, их главной задачей было разыскать Тора. Но сейчас, на привале, они были в безопасности. Он должен был спросить раньше. Он должен был _догадаться_ спросить раньше.

Это было его первой миссией в команде Мстителей с возвращения, и он уже облажался.

 — Нет, всё в норме. Я в порядке, — произнёс Тони, и на его языке это значило _нет, это абсолютно точно не так_.

Стив поднялся на ноги. Всего несколько минут назад они улыбались друг другу. Весь день Тони старался, слишком старался постоянно поддерживать среди них хорошее настроение, создать атмосферу беззаботного путешествия. В некотором смысле, Стив был ему благодарен, потому что знал, что у самого никогда бы не получилось сделать того же. К тому же, время от времени было действительно здорово забыть о том, насколько серьёзна ситуация, просто чтобы вспомнить, почему ты сражаешься и за что.

Но между шутками и враньём была разница, и Стив собирался обозначить границу прямо сейчас:

— Вот так вот мы собираемся это сделать? — спросил он, складывая на груди руки. — Вот так начать с чистого листа? С лжи друг другу?

Тони сразу же растерялся.

 — Стив, нет. Это не… Я не…

Неподвижный, Стив продолжал сверлить его взглядом.

Издав тихий звук, Тони капитулировал.

 — Хорошо. Да. В смысле, ты же пропустил ту часть с гигантскими орками и голым мной?

 — Я не пропускал, — сказал Стив. Но было очевидно, что он упустил что-то _другое_ , и за это мысленно себя изводил.

 — Ну, до того, как ты там появился, мы успели перезнакомиться. Я и Фафнир. Я и… раскаленная кочерга.

В теле Стива напряглась каждая мышца.

 — Не…- Тони поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте. — Видишь? Поэтому я ничего не сказал. Это не такое уж и большое дело. Я буду в норме. Я могу сражаться, Стив. Тебе не стоит за это переживать.

Его ответ только усилил у Стива чувство вины. Было время, когда ему не нужно было произносить некоторые вещи вслух: они были понятны без слов. Но, как и большая часть их общей истории, это время было в прошлом — и, может быть, навсегда.

 — Я переживал не за твою способность сражаться, — произнёс он. — Я переживал за _тебя_.

Тони моргнул, и его очевидное удивление тому, что Стив мог за него беспокоиться, заставило его сердце лишь еще больше болеть. Прежде чем Тони успел сказать что-нибудь еще, чтобы от него отделаться, он взмахнул ладонью.

 — Позволь мне взглянуть.

 — Всё правда в порядке, — снова возразил Тони.

 — Мэггет дала мне немного заживляющей мази, — произнёс Стив. — Тебе нужно воспользоваться ей сейчас, пока у нас еще есть время.

Тони беспокойно огляделся, а затем медленно сел обратно. Он не издал ни звука, но его лицо снова исказила боль.

Стив тоже огляделся, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке, и что они правда одни, перед тем, как сесть неподалеку от него. Он смотрел, как Тони часть за частью снимал броню, пока не обнажился по пояс.

Не считая операции, это был первый раз, когда Стив оказался так близко к новому устройству, расположенному у Тони в груди. Потрясающе крупное, оно размещалось прямо в центре, ровно сияя белым мерцанием с оттенками оранжевого из-за отражающихся в нём огненных язычков. И хотя Стив присутствовал при его активации, сейчас он всё равно чувствовал трепет от осознания одной мысли о том, что эта вещь ответственна за то, чтобы поддерживать жизнь Тони.

Он поднял глаза, почти ожидая увидеть Тони, смотрящего вдаль, чтобы только не встречаться с ним взглядом. Вместо этого тот смотрел прямо на него, без смущения или стыда, совершенно не чувствуя себя неловко.

Что только лишний раз напомнило Стиву о том, что он должен был сделать. Он снова опустил глаза, чтобы увидеть яркое красное клеймо у Тони на боку. Было довольно легко спрятать его, и Стив осознал, каким же был дураком, что не заметил этого раньше. И, хотя его было можно скрыть, ожог находился в том месте, где броня, должно быть, натирала его, и это было чертовски больно.

Небольшой сосуд с бальзамом, что дала Мэггет, был полон лишь наполовину, но и этого было больше, чем достаточно. Стив открутил крышку и окунул внутрь два пальца. Осторожно, пытаясь быть нежным, он нанес мазь на ожог.

У Тони перехватило дыхание, мышцы живота вздрогнули, но сам он не отстранился. Через мгновение он расслабился, медленно выдохнув.

 — Вау. А штука-то неплоха.

 — Да, — подтвердил Стив. Он продолжил действия, специально не смотря Тони в лицо. Он повторял себе, что не будет спрашивать его об Экстремисе и о том, почему тот не помогает ему быстрее вылечить ожог. Если Тони захочет рассказать, он это сделает. Их перемирие было слишком хрупким, чтобы ставить его ради этого под угрозу.

— Всё… в порядке, — произнёс Тони. — Я думаю, мне достаточно, — его голос звучал неуверенно, и Стив с глубоким удивлением обнаружил, что он дрожит.

Он сразу же отдёрнул руку, не в силах помешать себе думать, что это его вина.

— Прости. Я причинил тебе боль?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Тони, тряхнув головой.

Не было сомнений в том, что его мелко потряхивало, и Стив не мог притворяться, что тоже ничего не почувствовал. Все ощущения, казалось, усилились: то, как близко друг к другу они сидели, жар от костра, ощущение кожи Тони под его пальцами. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, когда они сидели вот так — и слишком много времени он думал о том, что пропасть между ними стала огромной настолько, что с этим уже ничего нельзя сделать, и он никогда не испытает ничего похожего вновь.

Его ударило осознанием, что он почти потерял это _навсегда_. Он вновь посмотрел на Тони, в этот раз более критично, замечая, каким похудевшим и уставшим тот выглядел, а еще бледным — настолько, что даже свет от огня не мог это скрыть. Всё это были мелочи, которые он был должен давно увидеть.

— Как ты чувствуешь себя после операции? — спросил он.

— Не уверен, могу ли дать ответ на этот вопрос, — Тони не отошёл, но в его голосе явственно слышалась отчужденность, которой не было раньше. — Это, вроде как, мой первый день.

Стив сжал челюсти.

— Другими словами, тебя не должно было быть здесь.

— Ты нуждался во мне, — просто произнёс Тони, как будто это всё объясняло. И к сожалению, так оно и было. — Поэтому я здесь. И, в любом случае, неужели ты думаешь, что я упущу возможность уничтожить Осборна?

Стив не знал, что сказать. Он был потрясён и рассержен — хотя и знал, что удивляться тут нечему. Ну конечно же Тони пришёл ему на помощь, оставив больничную койку, которую не должен был покидать ни в коем случае. Он бы проделал весь путь ползком, если бы потребовалось, и всё потому, что Стив попросил его о помощи.

Очевидно, некоторые вещи никогда не изменятся. Тони Старк всё так же сломя голову вмешивался в ситуацию, потому что считал, что знает, как лучше, потому что он думал, что так правильно, и не думал о последствиях. Вероятно, ему даже не пришло в голову, что сейчас, в ослабленном состоянии, он будет больше похож на помеху, чем на подмогу.

— Ты мог бы отказаться, сказать нет, — произнёс он. — Я бы понял.

Тони улыбнулся ему так, как только один он умел. Как будто только одна мысль об этом причиняла ему боль.

—  _Ты сам_ бы сказал нет?

На это Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ. Они оба знали ответ на этот вопрос

— Я в порядке, — заверил его Тони. — Буду в норме. Просто… держись рядом… с тобой… я чувствую себя настоящим даже больше, чем после сегодняшнего пробуждения, — он сделал глубокий вдох. — И я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал-…

Это было большим, чем Стив был готов услышать. Конечно, им _придется_ об этом поговорить. Это было неизбежно. Может быть, это превратится еще в один спор, но в этот раз он попытается помнить, что Тони едва понимает происходящее и то, что успело случиться за последние несколько месяцев. Он попытается, но без сомнений потерпит неудачу, потому что только Тони под силу так глубоко залезть ему под кожу и потому что только Тони может вывести его из себя.

Он сделает всё это, но не сейчас. Сейчас не время. Не тогда, когда судьба девяти миров висит на волоске.

— Здорово знать, что ты снова на моей стороне, — произнёс он вместо этого. И затем, потому что с тех пор, как он перебил попытку Тони что-то сказать, сюда очевидно напрашивалось какое-нибудь признание, он добавил:

— Я скучал. Мне этого не хватало.

Что-то тёмное и отчаянное проступило во взгляде Тони.

— Стив…

Сердце Стива пропустило удар. Они всё еще сидели близко, и было самой простой в мире вещью немного придвинуться друг к другу, наклонить головы…

И в этот момент его слух безошибочно узнал звук приближающихся шагов.

Стив не сделал ничего, чтобы скрыть досаду, но Тони живо поднялся на ноги и уже потянулся к доспехам. В этот раз он двигался легко, без малейшего намека на боль. И пусть Стиву хотелось, чтобы это продлилось дольше, он был благодарен и за тот краткий момент единения, который им предоставил случай.

Тор подошёл к ним и остановился. Он выглядел задумчивым, хмуро смотря в полыхающие языки костра.

— Я размышлял, — произнёс он. Он взглянул на Тони, который облачался в броню. — Ты сказал драконы. До этого ты говорил, что видел _дракона_ , верно?

Стив встал. Во время своей одинокой прогулки Тор явно пришёл к какому-то решению. Это значило, что время для передышки закончилось и наступило другое.

Время идти в бой.


End file.
